


Desire

by sunlightonwater (TFA_finn_poe_shipper)



Series: Lust [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Torture, Bloodlust, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Manipulation, Murder Kink, Possessive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFA_finn_poe_shipper/pseuds/sunlightonwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Jevon, who used to be known as FN-2187, can become a Knight of Ren he must first pass the trials to prove his loyalty to the darkness. Kylo will let no one come in between him and what he desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back! As you can see I decided to make this into a series after having a lot of fun with my Temptation dark!Finn fic which is the first part of the series. You will need to read it to understand what's going on here since this will pick up exactly where the first part left off. Finn's name in this is Jevon. I will try to update weekly but I do have other fics I'm working on so no promises on that. 
> 
> *Also I want to note I am aware this a version of Finn most people are not used to seeing. In no way do I believe Finn is anything like this in the canon, nor do I ever want him to be.*
> 
> **The first chapter doesn't quite earn that explicit rating, but it will get more graphic both sexually and violently in later chapters, so please look at all the tags before reading so you can skip this fic if it's not for you. If you think I should add a tag please let me know. Also this is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.**

Walking slightly behind Kylo, Jevon strolled confidently through the halls that he once viewed as his prison.

However, with his mask and armor left behind in that prisoner room he felt like he had just shed a top layer of skin. He was unsure about who exactly he was underneath all that heavy armor, but he was more than ready to find out.

 

His new commander, or partner- or whoever the man was supposed to be to him now moved with a heavy pace. His boots made a loud sound that echoed through the ship.

Surprisingly, Kylo did not give Jevon much time to see what he looked like before they left the room. Jevon wondered if his partner was self-conscious about his appearance at all.

_That’s probably why he put on his helmet as soon as we went in search of his Master. Who I guess is technically my Master too? I think.. ”_

“The Knights of Ren were formed generations ago by my Master. There are seven of us. It has always been that way, and always will”.

“How many knights are there now?”

“Seven, including myself”, he said as matter of fact.

“So you’ll be breaking tradition by having eight knights now?”

“No.” Jevon waited for him to continue but he didn’t. He wondered if this was some sort of riddle he was supposed to put together. His new partner was a bit strange after all.

“There is a trial by combat whenever a new knight challenges to replace another.”

“So…  I’ll have to defeat one of your knights to join you,” thinking over possible scenarios he continued, “What happens if I lose?”

“My Master will need to approve of my request to have you complete the trial. Then you will fight and replace one of the Knights”.

Jevon realized communicating was going to be a disaster if Kylo was always like this. Trying to hold back a sigh he tried again, “I am not afraid to die you kn- “.

Turning sharply towards him, Kylo cupped Jevon’s chin to silence him, and shoved him against the wall.

Jevon was about to continue speaking when Kylo’s gloved grip tightened.

It was a warning.

 

For Jevon was a little jarring…. staring into the dark depths of Kylo’s helmet where his eyes were supposed to be. Kylo was breathing hard again, agitated by Jevon’s insistence to focus on worst case scenario.

Kylo tried to hold back the rage within him by resting his head on Jevon’s shoulder. He could tell that his partner felt the hand on his chin trembling, but he was unable to hold it back. He did not want to show this amount of vulnerability to Jevon. Not now, not ever.

He tried to accept this was part of the reason he wanted this man so badly. He truly brought everything out of him… both the good and the bad.

“You are mine, do not forget.”

“Forget... I doubt you would let me,” He moved his left hand to rest lightly on the small of Kylo’s back, “I am yours and you are mine, Kylo. But I do not see the harm in me knowing the complete- “

Swiftly raising his head from his Jevon’s shoulder, he moved so his helmet nearly brushed against his partner’s lips.

“I won’t let anyone take you from me.” Jevon noticed with some amusement that the sounds coming from the helmet sounded like he was wheezing. Trying to maintain some level of control.

 

Wanting to fulfil the desire that started to overwhelm him, he decided to test the limits of Kylo’s restraint a bit.  _Hopefully I live long enough to know whether this was a good idea or not,_ he mused.

“What would you do if someone did try to take me from you.”

He received a growl in response.

Raising an eye brow, he continued. “Would you mark them?” Jevon whispered, “Make them suffer…. Kill them maybe… for me?”, moaning in pleasure he continued, “Please… tell me, Kylo.”

“I’d use my saber to mark the map of their arteries from their heart to their toes.”

“Mmm,” his cock jumped in his tight pants, “You sure know how to make a man feel special”, Jevon felt his cheeks warm at Kylo’s words, he knew that joining with Kylo was the right decision, “then what would you do…?”

Responding back with his distorted voice Kylo replied, “then I’d wrap my hand around their neck and- “

“Show me!” he blurted out excitedly.

 

At first nothing happened. Jevon was able to feel the dark energy that swirled and thickened around them the more they shared this combined fantasy.

Kylo replied by rubbing his thumb against Jevon’s cheek. Then his hands shook as he slid them slowly down Jevon neck. He was thrilled that his partner was so eager to feast on the darkness with him, but he was afraid he might lose control and actually kill him in his excitement.

For a few moments, his hand just rested there. A gentle pressure, just enough for Jevon to feel the weight of it.

Jevon whined and bit his lip after saying please again, he hoped it would have a positive effect. He wanted Kylo to engulf him, he didn’t care if he actually got hurt in the process. He moved his hands to the sides of Kylo’s helmet trying to figure out how to remove it. He was stopped by one of Kylo’s hands grabbing onto one of his.

There was a slight struggle between them as Jevon continued to try removing his helmet and Kylo leaned his whole body onto him. Kylo could tell without a doubt that Jevon was turned on by this. It made him move closer to remove any space that would dare to come between them.

 

It was such a strange experience, being covered completely by the tall man dressed in all black and with a menacing helmet. A man whose face he has yet to see.

Jevon could feel that his lover was just as excited as he was, if the hardened bulge pressed into his lower stomach was any indication.

He loved that Kylo was a good deal taller than him. Loved that this man could completely hide him behind his own body. That Kylo could take him apart whenever he wanted and he would be powerless to stop him. He would fight back a bit of course, but Kylo would always win and he felt content with that.

“Please”, he whispered again.

 He was asking for a lot more than to be choked to the edge of oblivion, but he was at Kylo’s mercy right now. All he could do was struggle against the warm body pressed firmly against his own.

 

Jevon felt his sense of triumph build when Kylo’s hand started to tighten around his neck until his head quickly turned to the direction they were initially headed in.

Kylo stared in that direction for a few silent moments before he returned his gaze to Jevon. His body language quickly became more tight and withdrawn.

“My Master is growing impatient. He has summoned us to his presence at once”.

“Fine. We’ll just have to talk more later”.

Kylo resumed his heavy trot down the hall with no response. Jevon rolled shoulders a few times to ground himself, and followed close behind.

 

The pair entered a large dimly lit chamber that seemed completely empty at first; until Jevon took notice of six masked individuals standing close to a dais near the front of the room.

Jevon followed slightly behind Kylo, and as they approached he could feel what seemed like the energy of the other knights brush against the ends of his mind.

Some appeared curious while others were amused or downright furious.

It was that one furious knight that caught his attention. He stood with his thick arms crossed over his chest and helmet seemed to follow Jevon’s every step. He appeared to be a few inches taller than Jevon, and his body language gave off a lot of aggression.

Jevon found this interesting. He hoped he would get to choose which knight to fight during his trial. If so, he would choose this one because looked strong enough, and seemed like he had an expression on his face that Jevon wanted to wipe clean off. Maybe lick it off even.

He wasn’t surprised that his erection from earlier events hadn’t flagged much. Whatever he hoped would happen in the near future as well as the tension in the room provided temporary relief of his bloodlust. It had been awhile, and after all the teasing with Kylo he was dying to get off.

As the most skilled of the new wave of Stormtroopers he found fighting them proved less pleasurable with each passing day.

He was dying for a taste of fresh blood.

 Even though he was sure he would spill some of own before the night was over that didn’t faze him at all.

 

Kylo stepped on the dais first, looking back at his partner to motion for him to step forward as well. After Jevon’s feet reached the platform a large hologram flickered before them.

He’d heard about Supreme Leader Snoke’s grotesque appearance, but he never thought he would get a chance to witness it himself.

“Kylo Ren,” the voice boomed, “I see you have acquired the one you desired.”

Jevon could sense the intensity of the furious knight’s anger at him intensify with that last word. He didn’t waste any time wondering why the knight would be bothered by this.

“Yes, Supreme Leader. I have brought him before you, as you commanded.”

“Hmmm. The Stormtrooper prince whose connection to the force is nearly on par with your own…. A power such as his own can be a great asset, or a danger. Can you control him?”

_What?!_

Jevon didn’t know what part of that statement concerned him most.

“I do not question his loyalty… to me.”

The Supreme leader did not respond, and Jevon was sure he wasn’t the only one who noticed how Kylo evaded the question.

“Return to your quarters at once and await my summons.”

“But Supreme Leader, you must see that- “

After a minute of complete silence, he finally leaned forward and said, “You are tired Kylo Ren. I would hate for you to exhaust yourself further”.

His voice shifted in an attempt to sound soothing, but the threat hidden beneath those words were obvious. It was best not to push any further.

Kylo rubbed his palms together in frustration.

 He seemed nervous about the whole situation. Which made Jevon fell nervous in turn.

“Yes. Supreme Leader.”

 

When Kylo stepped into his chambers the first thing he does is grab the small table that is bolted to the floor and fling it across the room. It was too strong to shatter, but it did leave a large dent in the wall. Jevon remarked that there were large indents scattered throughout the walls in this room.

His helmet comes next, being violently ripped off his head and thrown against the wall as well.

 _He wasn’t lying when he called himself a whirlwind,_ Jevon mused, as he watched the man he committed himself to upend his room in minutes.

The sounds of his screams vibrated off the walls, and it wasn’t until he heard the distinct sound of a lightsaber activate that Jevon moved from a distant corner of the room.

“Kylo?” There was no response as he could see the red blade arc in the air before slicing through something.

“Kylo, enough!”

The force user turned sharply towards him with his eyes wide and his hair hovering around his face. He was a beautiful man, with full lips, long wavy hair, and sweat dripping down his forehead. He did have a bit of an awkward appearance with the large ears and all, but it really did suit his face overall.

Jevon approached him cautiously, very aware that Kylo’s lightsaber was still humming with activity.

“It will be alright I- “

Two large steps were all it took for Kylo’s lips snatch the words out of his mouth.

Jevon almost fell backwards over something under his feet, but Kylo’s grip around his back held him in place. Jevon could feel the warmth of the saber’s energy near his side as Kylo titled his face and deepened the kiss. He found the sound of the hum makes it quite relaxing when it wasn’t slicing through something.

Kylo curled his tongue around Jevon’s gently at first, almost experimentally. Then Jevon took Kylo’s hand with the saber in his own and squeezed until Kylo let go; the blade turned off before it hit the floor. With his hand now free, Kylo gripped his shoulder tightly. Jevon shuddered at the thought that this would likely leave a mark on him.

He hoped it did.

The pair continued to lick gently in each other’s mouths, releasing soft moans and gentle sighs and time froze again. It was less intense than their last kiss, but the purpose of this was to calm Kylo down not rile him up further. One the one hand he knew that it would take a long time to calm Kylo down, if the heavy weight he felt press against him was any indication, but as much as he loved to toe the line of danger he did value his life. He knew there would be plenty of time for his lover to devour him later.

 

Jevon’s skin tingled as large hands explored down his body until they rested over his ass and squeezed.

He pulled back slightly and licked the outline of Kylo’s sweet lips. “Feel better now?” he said with a smirk.

Kylo responded in typical fashion, “I won’t let anyone take you from me.”

 

“I know. I believe you”.

 

Jevon rested his head on Kylo’s chest as they both tried to catch their breath.

 

Their first meeting together with the Supreme Leader did not go according to plan, but neither man would be deterred so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I was gone for so long. Life at work was hectic and I can never get my updates posted when I expect to. 
> 
> I've slowed the frantic pace down a bit since I have more ideas for this fic than when I first started. It's going to be an experiment as I play with different twisted and dark stuff in this and future chapters, so any input from you guys is always appreciated. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> **Trigger warning as I have added more tags, some apply for future chapters so you know what to look forward to. **this chapter describes torture and is a bit graphic***

The smell of baked stench filled his throat. It took a while for him to recognize the scent as burning flesh. Flesh that was his own.

It was hard to open his eyes and figure out where he was. His vision was unfocused and the heaviness in his left eye felt permanent. It took some time for his mind to catch up with his semi-awakened state to piece things together.

All of a sudden, a choppy memory came back to him. Black robes, two pairs of boots, and an armed fist.

He tried to lift his head but it weighted a ton. He wouldn’t have got far anyways considering he was strapped into a rack. This realization made his heart race. Since he couldn't move, he was keenly aware of the sensation of his heart desperately trying to pump blood throughout his body. By now, the now familiar layout told him he must be in the prisoners’ ward. _This can’t…?_ He didn’t know what to think honestly. Any thoughts were hazy and incomplete anyways. It was hard to bear how his whole body ached; from his knee caps that he hoped were still attached, to his index finger that was bent the wrong way. The other fingers were numb from lack of blood flow. His head felt like someone stabbed him and moved the blade like a mixing spoon.

He couldn’t piece together why he is in the prisoners’ ward? Everything was just starting to look up for him, he had so much hope. He was just starting to know what true power felt like. It didn’t make any sense.

The pain morphed into nausea in his gut as the memories became more clear. He remembered being in the same room as Kylo Ren. _Okay, okay think. Kylo and I were talking, and then…_ The memories started to darken around the edges. It was impossible to remember things when you feel like this. Being sucked into a black hole couldn’t feel worse than this. This made his brain pop out the thought that he actually shouldn’t feel any pain. If he was this effed up, his body should have blocked out the pain by now. Something was making sure his body didn’t naturally numb the intense pain.

How _could this happen? No way would Kylo…I know that things with Snoke weren’t promising but… he told me…that we…_

His thoughts remained fragmented as they played on repeat in his broken mind. He didn’t have time to try to make sense of everything. He was terrified. All he knew what that he was betrayed, and unbelievably it was Kylo that had betrayed him. For a moment, he was filled with a terrible feeling, then a glimmer of hope as he tried to find a way out of the restraints. Unfortunately, he didn’t notice the figure in black standing just out of sight.

Kylo knew what needed to be done.

__

 

_(A few hours earlier)_

 

Long hair tickled his nose as Jevon jolted awake. It was a habit, born out of necessity.

Slowly getting out of bed earned troopers three blows with what were unfondly referred to as Electric Knuckles or E.K.’s Basically, it was a rubber-like glove that protected the wearer, and it had a copper bar that released a powerful shock. EK’s were often used on the chest, back, or face of a slow moving, insubordinate, or simply disliked trooper. Three strikes by a commanding officer was the typical punishment. Now three strikes may not seem like much, but nearly everyone fainted after the second hit.

The worst time he’d ever seen it used was when two cadets were found messing around in a storage closet. Although everyone knew it was common, fraternization amongst the non-officer class was illegal. The pair were otherwise hard working, but that didn’t stop their commanding officer from making an example of them. Commander Correll.

Jevon could still remember the sound like a nut being cracked open as the young man collapsed to the ground. The blood from his open head spread everywhere. His partner screamed as the limp body was dragged away before a hard hit to her spine silenced her forever as well. Jevon’s body trembled at the memory. He hated the officers for abusing their power like that. He had his own memories with the E.K.’s that mostly involved Commander Correll. He still had night terrors from it. It was something he planned to pay back the commanding officers in spades.

“What troubles you?” Jevon tensed at first before relaxing at the sound. The vibration coming from Kylo’s chest as he spoke was very calming.

“So, last night was a bust”, he sighed. Running his hand over his face Jevon moved so he sat with his back against the headboard.

Kylo only moved enough to open his eyes.

His hair was spread out like the light of an eclipse shining around a moon. Jevon went on to ramble about how he woke up at the same time as usual. He only paused when he noticed that Kylo was staring at him with a blank expression. He was waiting for something… the truth maybe.

  _Of course he won’t let it go_ , Finn huffed in mild annoyance. “Look, when we met you knew I planned to leave right?”

Kylo changed his expression to one that said “go on”.

“Well… I was thinking about the officers that hurt us troopers, not to actually help us be stronger. It was because they could”, he frowned before continuing, “for stuff like sleeping in”.

Kylo’s face appeared thoughtful when he joined Jevon in resting against the wall. Turning to face him, Kylo traced the pad of his thumb from the top to the bottom of Jevon’s outer ear. He was rewarded with a shudder and a sharp exhale from his lover’s mouth. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it”.

Jevon was pleased with that. His Kylo was so incredibly protective of him. He was flattered to have someone care about him so much. “But what if _I_ want to take care of it. I’m the one they hurt, not you”.

“No. You and I are one”.

“I get that but--”.

“Good”. Kylo was finished with this conversation.

“Well if we are one, that must mean I hate just about everyone on this ship,” he looked away from Kylo with a smirk on his face, “sounds about right?”

Kylo didn’t reply, just got out of bed with a small smile on his face. Which was nice, because Jevon got the chance to stare are his toned butt.

 _Thank the stars he likes to sleep in the buff._ Kylo didn’t stop on his way to the refresher but he did turn his head and wink at him. That did something funny to Jevon’s stomach. With that, he rushed out of bed to join Kylo.

The stomp of their boots announced their presence long before they were seen in the halls. Standing to Kylo’s right, Jevon felt taller than he usually did. He thought at first it might have been because of the boots. The jet black boots came up to his calves, and were adorned with three blood red buckles. His pants were very similar to Kylo’s, and his tank top covered his neck and stretched over his broad chest. After their incredibly long shower, Kylo had showed him a stack of clothing to choose from.

It was the first time Jevon had ever had a choice of what to wear, and the idea of being able to expose his beautiful skin was exciting. Kylo balked for a moment at Jevon’s decision to wear something that accentuated his form so well, but he was could not deny his partner anything. He would ensure no one’s eyes lingered for too long. Jevon’s outfit was completed with a pair of E.K. gloves. He cut out the finger tips to fit his style, but he loved the idea of wearing them for some reason.

The benefit of the wardrobe change was he received a lot of attention. He was so used to being another white mask in row after row of white armor. He couldn’t stand out if he wanted to, and he if did stand out an officer was there to put him in his place. But now…he felt like he could breathe in the mix of fear and lust.

The troopers and officers they passed practically melted into the walls as they walked past, but they couldn’t keep their eyes off Jevon. He didn’t particularly care about the troopers, but the thought of the officers trembling at the sight of him gave him power.

They were on their way to the training room for spar practice with the other knights. Kylo figured they might as well use their time wisely as they waited for the Supreme Leader to make his decision about Jevon’s ability to join the knights. Jevon was still confused about the “prince” comments. He assumed the Supreme Leader had to be joking about that, even though he didn’t seem like the joking type. He tried not to let it cross his mind, but he did have some doubts about what would happen if the Supreme Leader straight out rejected him. He wondered if Kylo would get rid of him. Destroy all evidence of him existing.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar face, Commander Correll. Correll seemed to have a bloodlust just like Jevon if his laughter when he tortured cadets was any indication. The main difference between them was the commander wasn’t bothered by hurting the most vulnerable.

It was barely visible now, but Jevon still had a scar over his left ear when Correll punished him with the E.K., and his ear split in two. It was a miracle his hearing was still in-tact. The thing that pissed him off the most was the finger waving. Correll added this insult to injury when Jevon hesitated to kill civilians during a simulation.

Jevon gave Correll a pointed stare when he and Kylo passed him. Maintaining eye contact to the point where his body turned to hold his gaze, Jevon gave a promising look that said “I’ll be seeing you soon”. Correll tried not to look nervous. Kylo was aware of everything. Jevon’s smile was brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the there is anything like an E.K. in official Star Wars lore, I just like the idea of it. Anyways stayed tuned for more updates, and you'll learn about the torture session at the beginning.
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyloandfinnren) Come say hi when you get a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, bookmark, or leave a kudos if you like how it's going so far.


End file.
